Forbidden
by Larien Surion
Summary: Takumi has an unhealthy attraction to one of his siblings. One night, he gets caught. YAOI!


I do not own Fire Emblem.

This is YAOI. That means Gay Porn. Don't like, don't read. It's that simple.

Yes, I know what incest is. That's what makes this story what it is.

 **Forbidden**

Takumi peered out of his room, looking both ways down the hallway before pulling his hood over and trying to sneak down the dimmed corridor towards his brother's room.

He slipped in with no problems, then stood and just stared.

Brown hair trailed over the pillows, unhindered by any form of headgear. Tanned skin still shone with the evening bath, still just barely damp. The white tunic he slept in was undone, showing toned abs and well-chiseled pectorals, vanishing under a crimson blanket.

He was certainly a sight to behold, and one that had captivated the youngest Hoshidan Prince.

 _What am I thinking? He's my brother! There's no way, not in a million years, that he'll ever see me as anything but his younger brother._ Takumi let out a soft sigh. _I'll just watch him a little longer before going back._

"You just going to stand there, or are you going to climb in?"

Takumi nearly died on the spot. Instead, he froze, his red-brown eyes trailing over the figure on the bed. Sure enough, bright eyes were looking back at him.

"Takumi, come here." he said.

The younger didn't dare disobey, and walked over.

"How long were you planning on standing there tonight?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to feign ignorance.

"You've been coming down to my room every night for the past month." the elder replied. "There have been times where I watched as you tried to muffle your voice with the back of your hand as you touched yourself."

Takumi was sure he was going to die from embarrassment.

"So?" the other asked. "Which of us do you picture mounting the other?"

"You." Takumi whispered. He nearly jumped as a hand touched his cheek, and his face turned towards the other. His eyes met the other's, and he could feel a warmth in his cheeks.

"Truthfully?"

Takumi nodded.

The older drew Takumi close and kissed him, pale lips meeting pale lips. For a moment, Takumi stiffened, then relaxed into the embrace. He could feel his brother's tongue against his lips, and he parted them, allowing the other access to his mouth. A strong, lightly calloused hand, pulled the ties from his hair, letting the silver locks flutter loosely around them.

Softly, the elder brother whispered, "How do you imagine I take you?"

Takumi swallowed. "From behind, like I was a dog." he whispered back. He felt those warm, strong hands remove his sleeping tunic, and then, he was thrown on the bed. He grunted as he hit the sheets, only to suddenly freeze as a hand touched his linen-covered ass.

"These will need to go." There was a light touch of cold steel, and Takumi was aware that he was now lying, face down, bare naked on his brother's bed.

But it didn't really matter, as the hand returned and caressed the pale flesh presented. "You're softer here than I thought you'd be." the older said, slightly amused. A finger touched his anus, and Takumi gasped. "You've been playing, haven't you?"

Takumi only managed a nod. He felt the bed shift, and something was pressing against his ass. There was a bit of pain as the crown of his older brother's cock slid past his sphincter, and he bit the back of his hand to try and stifle any screams. There was an ache, a feeling like he was being split apart, and then, it stopped. His brother leaned over him, completely sheathed in his ass.

"Do I pound you into the mattress, or gently make love to you?" came the whispered question.

Takumi tried to find his voice. "Hard." he squeaked out. He grunted as the other pulled back, then thrust hard back into him.

The pain was frightening. Takumi gritted his teeth, panting through them, letting the occasional hiss of pain through. His hands fisted the sheets, trying to not scream out if both pain and ecstasy. All at once, the other struck a sweet bundle of nerves, and despite his best efforts, Takumi cried out.

The movements became more fluid, and the older tried hard to strike that spot again. More often than not, he succeeded, and Takumi bit down on one of his hands, drawing blood as he tried not to scream like that again.

"Cry my name when you cum." the elder brother whispered in his ear, right before grabbing a fistful of silver hair and pulling Takumi more upright. "Hold the headboard."

Doing as he'd been instructed left Takumi weak in the knees, but the other's cock was striking that wonderful place every time. A pit was beginning to form in his stomach, and suddenly, a name fell from his lips as thin ribbons of white stained the sheets.

As the name emerged, so too did the brother's seed into Takumi's pale body. A few thrusts more, and Takumi slumped down onto the bed, his limbs unable to hold him up anymore. He felt the other withdraw, and the bed shifted as the semen was cleaned from the sheets before his older brother climbed back into bed.

"I should go." Takumi whispered.

"Stay." the older ordered. "You can't move right now, anyway, right?"

Takumi nodded, exhaustion hitting him like a brick wall, and he sank into blissful sleep.

Lying beside him, the older brother reached over and brushed a few strands of silver out of his brother's hair. "Next time, we should invite Corrin to join in on the fun."

A.N. – Ok, there, I've done it. An incest yaoi where they actually are related. Whew. Sorry if it seems rushed, I wrote this over a one-hour period with little sleep. Stupid plot-bunnies!


End file.
